


Burn

by TrevorPhilipsismySpiritAnimal (lazysatyr)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Cheating, Los Santos at sunset, M/M, One Shot, Smut, The Vinewood Sign, first time in a long time, gratuitous Trikey, please lord save me from this Trikeymind, references to a past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysatyr/pseuds/TrevorPhilipsismySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having pulled off The Big One, tied off all their loose ends and resolved a bit of their emotional baggage, Michael and Trevor let off some steam on a late summer evening the only way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Had this stuck in my head for WEEKS and ended up writing it on a roadtrip...

A black Obey Tailgater sat parked beneath the Vinewood sign, rocking gently on its axles.

 

The sun was going down, painting the sky in vivid pinks, reds and purples that cast the glass-windowed buildings below in a dazzling rainbow of colors in contrast to the rest of the city which was steeped in stark shadow.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ffffuck Mikey-“

 

Trevor’s dirty hands grabbed desperately at the collar of Michael’s shirt. “Unnghh God—you feel _soooo_ good…”

 

“Shut the _fuck_ up.” Michael grunted, his eyes clenched shut.

 

“Fuck my ass like ya useta after ya got hitched...” Trevor panted lustily as he rocked his hips back and forth, taking Michael’s dick like a top dollar escort.

 

“I said shut the _FUCK_ up!” Michael snarled, fingernails digging into Trevor’s hairy thighs.

 

“Mmm, what’s wrong, sugartits? Am I ruinin’ yer lil _fantasy?”_   Trevor moaned huskily, as if the realization turned him on. “You can pretend I’m a pretty little thing if ya want…”

 

“If you don’t shut the fuck up already, I’m liable ta pop ya in the face, Trevor!” Michael panted warningly.

 

Who was he kidding…? There’s no amount of forcing his eyes shut and thinking about tits that could make him pretend he wasn’t fucking anyone but Trevor. The other's miasma alone was enough of a blaring reminder; but fuck if burying his twitching cock into Trevor’s hot, wanting ass didn’t feel just right.

 

“ _Ohhhh_ , but Mikey… I like the way ya pound my ass when yer salty with me…” Trevor moaned, moving a hand to Michael’s exposed belly. He ran his palm up through M’s chest hair to cup one soft peck and squeeze it teasingly. “ _Mmmhh_ …”

 

“Ya fuckin’ prick…” Michael groaned, bucking up suddenly and violently with the intention to make Trevor cry out involuntarily.

 

He did, and Michael was satisfied by that, offering a smug smirk.

 

“Ohhh _mmm_ Mikey, you know exactly how ta treat a girl~” Trevor grunted as they found a comfortable and pleasurable pace between them.

 

Michael’s hands slid up Trevor’s sides, hiking up his stained T-shirt to have a look at his slight, tattooed hips as they worked into him.

 

Trevor ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Michael’s neck, drawing his attention upwards.

 

Michael stared into Trevor’s dark eyes, feeling a sense of unease in that locked gaze.

 

“Yer—so _tight_ …” Michael let out with a breath, grinding up into Trevor.

 

“Only yours, sugar.” Trevor breathed lovingly. The knuckle of his left thumb trailed across the side of Michael’s jawline. He took Michael's length to the hilt and the sensation drew pleasured gasps from both of them.

 

Michael’s head rolled back, his lips parted in a loose o.

 

“Oh god, Trevor-!” He groaned, his face flushing red. He braced himself in his seat and Trevor found a more efficient position on top of Michael so that he struck his tender spot inside on each up thrust.

 

They both worked themselves against each other, rocking desperately in a frantic, passionate dance.

 

The tinted windows were fogging up from the two hot-running bodies igniting in the air conditioning.

 

Michael slapped a hand against the meaty part of Trevor’s ass and grabbed at it unforgivingly, forcing Trevor down with his strong hands as he bucked up.

 

“I-I’m gonna come-! “ Michael grunted, shifting as if he wanted to pull out. Trevor noticed, but wasn’t done gyrating against him like a starved incubus.

 

“Come in me, Mikey-“ Trevor gasped, his right hand moving from Michael’s shoulder to grab his own solid cock, working himself towards climax with a breathy moan, “I wanna feel you dribble down my—“

 

Trevor’s last few words were muffled by Michael’s mouth as it crashed into his.

 

Trevor abandoned that train of thought as they melted into each other for the first time in a decade. Stubble bit and scraped, irritating and tantalizing all at once. 

 

Trevor could feel Michael come deep inside of him and he shot his load in turn on Michael’s chest, squeezing every last drop from his spasming cock.

  
 _Ohhh_ _I love youIloveyouIloveyou…_

 

“Mmmhh, at least that shut you up.” Michael grunted in Trevor’s ear, who had collapsed pitiably against the other’s chest with his face buried in Michael’s crumpled collar.

 

“C’mon fella…” Michael panted, the need to drag his rapidly softening cock from Trevor’s clenching ass was growing more and more urgent with each second that passed. He pushed for Trevor to move himself and Trevor begrudgingly complied.

 

He let out a grunt at the feeling of them separating, and dumped himself into the other seat, letting out a satisfied sigh.

 

“Y’know, we _really_ gotta stop doin’ this, T.” Michael said, frowning down at the mess spattered across his chest.

 

“Sorry Mikey-boy. Couldn’t help but come on yer tits.” Trevor said with a lowly smirk.

 

“No, Trev, I mean… We gotta stop doin’ **_this_** …”

 

“ _Yeah, yeah_ , that’s whatcha said before ya got married… and _after_ ya got married… and when Tracey was born, and that time when we were supposed to be watchin’ the kids and –“

 

Michael socked Trevor hard in the shoulder, drawing a hiss out of him.

 

“Oww- _fuck!_ ”

 

“You don’t know when ta quit, do ya T?” Michael sighed. He wiped his chest off with Trevor’s discarded tighty-whiteys and began buttoning up his shirt.

 

“Don’t get spunk on the upholstery, alright?” He added, staring worriedly at Trevor’s bare ass resting on his expensive interior.

 

“Nah…” Trevor shrugged confidently before reaching for his sweats, “Savin’ it for later…”

 

Michael gave a disgusted look. He let out a sigh and shook it off. He opened the door and climbed out, patting his chest pocket for his smokes.

 

He stuck one between his lips and lit it, taking a deep, relaxing drag as he sat down on the hood of his car.

 

He gazed out at Los Santos, which was still lit in gorgeous twilight colors. He heaved a smoky and guiltfully sated sigh.

 

Trevor emerged with a groan and wandered to the front of the car, scratching his chest through his neck hole with one hand and tugging his sweats up his hips with the other. He sat down beside Michael on the hood of the Tailgater with a disgustingly satisfied look on his face.

 

“Well, that was some good, _dirty_ fun, eh?”

 

“I’ll say.” Michael said with a sigh and a touch of sarcasm.

 

“Ahh, c’mon Mikey, lighten up.” Trevor said, leaning back against his palms on the hood.

 

“I’m about as _lit up_ as I’m gonna get, T.” Michael said, looking off into the sunset.

 

“Well… If _that’s_ the case… Y’think we could…” Trevor said, his eyes shifting focus a bit, “Y-know…”

 

“Nah, I _don’t_ know T. _Enlighten_ me. What?” Michael asked with a vague hint of annoyance. He glanced at Trevor skeptically.

 

Trevor looked a little doubtful of himself, which was rather unusual for him.

 

“Y’think we could…” He started again, his eyes moving from M’s eyes to his lips.

 

Michael paused a moment, noticing Trevor’s body language. He hadn’t seen that expression on Trevor’s face in a long, _long_ time and the tender nostalgic feelings it gave him weakened his defensive shield of cynicism and sarcasm.

 

“Alright, alright, c’mere…” Michael said, leaning over towards the other to plant a firm kiss against Trevor’s soft lips. He was instantly stricken with a syrupy but rather familiar sort of guilt; a bittersweet feeling.

 

Even something as simple as a kiss with his best friend was a betrayal on so many levels, to so many people in his life.

 

Michael had _never_ exactly been an honest man…

 

He ignored the look Trevor gave in favor of taking another drag off his cigarette.

 

“T…” Michael said after a brief pause.

 

“Eyeah Mike?” Trevor sighed, staring out into the city lights.

 

“Was that _thing_ you said true? Am I really the only one who’s…?”

 

“Ohh… uhh…” Trevor stalled for a moment, scratching the back of his neck with one hand.

 

“N-no, not _exactly_ …” Trevor confessed a bit sheepishly. “I mean—nobody ever _like you_ of course… Y’now, I... ain’t got it in me to lie to ya…”

 

“Ah…” Michael nodded, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. He didn’t need nor want to feel upset about this truth, but despite this he felt a pang of disappointment, and perhaps a touch of jaded jealousy.

 

“Don’t give me that look, Mikey. I thought you were **_DEAD_** for 9 fuckin’ years.” Trevor said with spite, having noticed the lost look on Michael’s face. The warm moment was nearly dismantled by Trevor’s bitter tone.

 

“Well… Maybe we should get goin’, huh?” Michael grumbled, slipping off the car hood to his feet and flicking his cigarette butt onto the ground. He got into the driver’s seat with a sigh. After a brief moment of reflection, staring out into the setting sun, Trevor got up and dragged himself into the passenger's seat of Michael's car.

 

“Y’want me to drop ya off at the club?” Michael said, glancing at Trevor.

 

“Nah, take me to the 24/7 in Vinewood.” He said, waving a hand in the vague direction.

 

“Alright…”

 

There came a few minutes of silence between them, both opting to listen to the tunes flowing from Los Santos Rock Radio instead.

 

After a few moments, Trevor’s hand snuck up towards the radio dial, but Michael slapped it away with fervent defense.

 

“I ain’t listenin’ to no punk rock garbage.” Michael said firmly.

 

“Ughhh but I hate this easy listenin’ bullshit. No _wonder_ yer so soft these days, Mikey.”

 

“Ahh, go fuck yourself, T.” Michael laughed, “It’s my car, I’m drivin’. **_I_** choose what we listen to.”

 

“Alright-ALRIGHT!” Trevor snapped, but nodded with regretful submission, “Mmhmm-mmhmm, well, next time we have a date, _I’M_ DRIVIN’!”

 

Michael laughed incredulously at Trevor’s choice of words, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Aaaalright T, whatever ya say.”

 

Trevor seethed and scowled bitterly, a comical display in contrast to the lighthearted Elton John track that played over the stereo system.

 

“Oh hey, just drop me off up here, M.” Trevor said after another few minutes, waving a hand at the 24/7. Michael pulled up and hooked an arm around the passenger headrest.

 

“Sooo, same time next week?” Trevor said hopefully, “I’ll pick **_you_** up.”

 

“Yeh-yeh, if ya say so.” Michael said with a half-smile, knowing they probably would... Just like old times...

 

He tilted his head, waiting for Trevor to climb out. Trevor turned to face Michael, his eyes cast downward.

 

“… Hmm, Don’t I even get a kiss g’night?” Trevor queried, his dark-ringed eyes rolling up to meet Michael’s.

 

Michael sighed heavily, as if he was greatly inconvenienced by the request. He leaned over and intended to place a good-humored kiss on Trevor’s cheek, but Trevor tilted his face so their lips met once again. He reached up and secured his hands on either side of Michael's head, sucking enthusiastically at his lips.

 

Michael fought and made a face, shoving a hand against Trevor’s chest.

 

“Ugh, god ALRIGHT! I’ve had enough of you for tonight.” Michael snapped. This wasn't new. In fact, it felt all too familiar...

 

“Night Mikey!” Trevor chimed and climbed out of the car, stalking off into the night, off and away to do god only knows what in the darkness.

 

Michael sighed heavily, watching his friend wander off down the street. He’d really been convinced he’d seen the very last of that son of a bitch, long, _long_ ago.

 

But, at least it was a laugh.

 

Ah well.

 

* * *

 

 

After a _very_ long and _very_ hot shower, Michael emerged pink-skinned from a dense plume of steam. He dried himself off and wrapped his embroidered towel around his waist before stepping through the changing room and into his bedroom where he found Amanda reading in bed.

 

“Hello Michael.” She said gently, placing her magazine in her lap.

 

“Hey babe.” Michael said with a charming smile. He put on a pair of boxers and came to sit on his side of the bed.

 

“You were out late, huh?” She asked, unable to mask her familiar, skeptical tone.

 

“Yeah, so were you, _huh_?” Michael replied, unable to mask his familiar, sarcastic tone… He leaned back against the headboard with his arms crossed over his chest, a neutral expression on his face.

 

She sighed and leaned over to kiss Michael’s cheek, but on the way over, her eyes were drawn to a tell-tale bruise on Michael’s neck.

 

“Where’d you get that love bite, Michael?” She said suddenly, any affection instantly abandoning her tone of voice.

 

“What? – Oh, that must have been Trevor-…” He said, before his ever-cutting wit devised a solid explanation, “We got kinda drunk and he got a little _feisty_ …”

 

It wasn’t exactly a lie…

 

“You went out with _TREVOR_?” She gaped, eyes going wide in utter horror.

 

Michael nearly panicked.

 

“Wait- _wait_ … **Michael** , look me in the eyes right now and tell me a stripper didn’t give you this hickey.” She said, her voice wavering with a potent mixture of concern and anger.

 

“Amanda, I promise you baby, I ain’t been with _any_ strippers OR hookers in _months_. You ain’t gotta worry about _that_.” He said with confidence.

 

Do unspoken truths count as lies?

 

“…And you didn’t go out _murdering_ with Trevor, did you?”

 

“No! What kinda maniac do you take me for?” Michael scoffed, as if the idea was impossible… As if…

 

“Did you rob a bank? Can we afford that second home now?”

 

“Mandy, PLEASE.” Michael said, feeling the familiar inklings of a headache stirring between his eyebrows, “I just want to go to sleep, is that alright?”

 

“Oh, so you _don’t_ expect sex then. That’s fine with me.” She said, picking up her magazine once more from her lap, bringing it to her face.

 

Michael sighed deeply and got himself comfortable on his pillows, rolling so his back was to Amanda’s beside lamp.

 

“… Trevor’s not going to show up in our house again, is he?” Amanda said warningly over his shoulder.

 

“That I couldn't tell ya with confidence, darling.” Michael said with a deep, tired sigh. If it wasn’t Trevor driving him insane, it was his family. And if it wasn’t his family, it was his deep-seeded guilt. He felt like he just couldn’t win to save his god-forsaken life.

 

“Michael, if he-“ Amanda started up again and Michael dragged one of his pillows over his head.

 

“It’s fine Amanda. **Good night**.” He said with finality. Amanda huffed, but resigned to return to her article on tantric group sex.

 

With that, Michael nodded off to sleep with visions of a certain beloved psychopath on his mind; many little Trevor demons, adorned with horns and bat wings, flapping around him and prodding him with pitchforks in all the places where it pinched and stung the most.

 

Amanda worried herself over whether she should check to make sure all the windows and doors were locked or not. She couldn't sleep until she checked every single one.

 

 

] The ride never ends [

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!
> 
>  
> 
> For more GTAV goodness, please check out my Tumblr:
> 
> http://trevorphilipsismyspiritanimal.tumblr.com


End file.
